battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pin
Pin is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, as the leader of the Squishy Cherries in season one, and as a contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch in season two. Pin was usually in a bad mood, often exclaiming that something wasn't right when things didn't go her way. She had a tendency to speak her mind, often saying or doing hurtful things about the other competitors, including barfing on Woody, throwing Spongy off the boat, and using harsh language when speaking to the other contestants. This caused her to not be as likable as she thought she should have been by everyone else. Her main alliance was with Leafy, which didn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25 of the first season, she even encourages an execution for Leafy. In the first episode of Season two, it is revealed that Pin received 405 votes, the 11th highest amount, meaning that she joined Season two. Pin's attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season. Take the Plunge In her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins and is about to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. After Pin explains that only one of them could win, the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. Barriers and Pitfalls Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen,and Spongey. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!". In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an oppritunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and Pin pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? Pin's team is up for elimination,and the cake is ki-lime pie. Pin exclaims she really, really doesn't like ki-lime pie. Pin is asked if she wants to use her win token and she says no. Pin gets safe at zero votes and gives Pen her cake. As the challange starts, Pin checks if her teammates are doing the quiz, she sees Woody afraid of the quiz, so she kicks him. Woody creates a hole, and Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis ball fall in. Tennis ball is halfway in and Pin kicks him in. Later, Pin notices it's raining. Announcer makes it stop raining and evreyone turns in their tests. Pin's score was 14. Sweet Tooth Pin wins her second win token with her cake which is a model of Flower. It got a score of 23/26 in the cake making contest. ( It seems like she can do better than an ice cake. ) However, her team loses the 100 - Chocolate - Ball - Eating contest, so they have a tiebreaker. SB wins the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose AGAIN. Bridge Crossing Pin along with Firey and Eraser did not do the challenge and did the tiebreaker which was to rip a tie. Snowball ripped the necktie and put the squishy cherries up for elimination. Half a Loaf Is Better Than None In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None Pin got 3rd place tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil strategy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golf Ball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin. Get in the Van Pin grows more of an attitude during this episode, only trying to make friends. She spoke to Bubble at the beginning of the episode, wanting to be aquantances, and once Bubble was convinced that the two were becoming friends, they were soon interrupted by Leafy. Soon she accidently stabs Puffball's speaker box while trying to kill Leafy, and because of its destruction, there is no host to announce Cake at Stake until Firey takes out his replacement box. Bubble then leaves after swinging with Pin to go to Match's dance party, and Pin encounters Book and Ice Cube on their way to the party also. She then accuses Book of making decisions for Ice Cube without her consent, but Ice Cube retaliates by yelling that she wanted to go to the dance party. Later, Gelatin mentions Pin destroying Puffball's speaker box with Puffball nearby, who becomes angry and starts to vomit a rainbow on Pin, refusing to listen to her explanation. After getting her limbs removed because of Puffball, Pin complains about not being able to catch anything, and Yellow Face tells her that she'll get used to it. Later, Pin forces Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, much to his dislike because of the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are near each other. Once the challenge starts, Pin starts to sweat ooze and complains about having to hop slowly and being completely exhausted already, but Coiny comes up with the idea that she could roll so she could go faster and stop complaining. Vote History |} Trivia *Pin was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water. *She also, apparently, eats her sweat. *Pin was the last season 1 character (not including David) to be created. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin was the first contestant to ever receive a WT (Win Token). *Pin has lost her limbs, as of Get in the Van, being the first and only contestant to ever lose limbs. **It is possible that Pin might regain her limbs the next time she gets recovered. Gallery Pin 5.png OfficialPin.png Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png 157px-Pin_6.png 165px-Pin_7.png Pin 10.png Pin 9.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Pin 6..png Pin 6.png Pin 4.png Pin 3.png Running Pin.gif|Pin running (click on the picture to watch the animation) Pin Icon.png|Pin's body. Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png|Pin's rejoining video Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png|Pin's 2nd rejoining video ''Be more careful.png|Pin telling Firey to be more careful pinwintoken.png|Pin holding the first Win Token of the season. Flowercake.png|Pin's Flower cake 500px.jpg Icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin's attempt to eat the ice cake ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg|Pin after she is limbless by some reason, after stabbing Puffball's Speaker Box Blocky Holding Pin.jpg Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Limbless Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Team Leaders Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Eliminated Before Merge S1 Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Red Category:Pin Category:Multiple Teams Category:Two Season contestants Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Category:Pointy Category:Bossy